Dad's Decission
by tinkeurbxlle
Summary: [Sekuel Feminim] Hadiah dari Baekhyun untuk Sehun dan Jongin ternyata tidak semulus yang diperkirakan. / EXO KaiHun / slight! ChanBaek, f(x) Luna, SHINee Jonghyun, and other. / Genderswitch!SH&BH. Would you read and review? ( very slow update )
1. Chapter 1

**Feminim: Dad's Decission**

_**Prologue**_

**EXO**

**Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun**

**(with another cast)**

**Warning! Perubahan nama, **_**genderswitch**_** pula. AAAHH**

**MIANHAE! Typos, alur membosankan, humor krispi.**

_I own nothing but plot is mine_

**Happy Reading! RnR~!**

**ㅡ****o00o****ㅡ**

_Taman bermain, 16:00. Don't be late baby~_

Sehun mendengus dan kembali melihat arlojinya. 16:58. Okay, dua menit lagi Jongin masih tidak datang, ia pulang. Ia mengutuk Jongin yang seenaknya saja telat lebih dari setengah jam.

"Sehunnie!"

Sehun menatap lurus seorang manusia berkulit cokelat yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Tatapan mata Sehun yang awalnya datar lama-kelamaan menjadi tatapan mematikan.

"Darimana saja?" Tanya Sehun dengan segala aura gelapnya saat Jongin sudah hampir dekat dengannya. Jongin langsung memeluk Sehun seerat mungkin dengan cara menubruk gadis kurus itu. Sehun mengernyit kesal.

"Hey jawab aku!"

"Maaf, ibuku menahanku dan mmbicarakan hal yang tidak ingin aku dengar."

Sehun mendorong Jongin, menyuruhnya melepas pelukan erat itu. "Apaan sih?!"

"Maafin aku sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."

"Kenapa?"

"Ibuku... Membicarakan soal pertunangan."

DEG!

Nafas Sehun tersendat. Ia seakan bermimpi. Baru semalam rasanya ia mendapatkan Jongin, dan sekarang harus melepasnya?

Yang benar saja?!

"Jongin aku tidak ingin bercanda. Aku sudah sangat-sangat bete denganmu, kau tau?"

Jongin meremas kedua bahu Sehun. "Apa mataku terlihat bercanda?"

Sehun menatap Jongin. Tatapan sendu dan terlihat sangat meyakinkan.

Sehun menunduk. "Ya sudah."

"Apanya?!"

"Iya, kita gak usah pacaran. Kau tunangan saja."

Jongin menggeram kesal lalu memeluk Sehun seerat mungkin. "Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan siapapun selain dirimu, Park Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum manis. Walaupun dadanya terasa sangat luar biasa sesaknya, ia masih tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukan Jongin.

"Jongin, aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu."

"Akupun begitu, Sehun."

ㅡo00oㅡ

Ini sudah malam dan mereka berdua masih ada ditaman itu. Sehun dan Jongin, keduanya sedang menatap bintang dengan tenang. Meskipun berkali-kali suara deringan ponsel Jongin mengganggu mereka. Dan deringan yang satu ini adalah deringan ke delapan belas.

"Angkatlah saja, Jongin." Suruh Sehun.

Jongin menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Di taman."

"..."

"Nanti."

"..."

"Kerumah keluarga Park? Bu, keluarga Park disini itu banyak sekali."

"..."

"Mau ngapain? Ibu mau marahin Sehun? No way, bu."

"..."

"Nanti aja ah."

"..."

"Suruh saja dia pulang!"

"..."

Jongin tidak menjawab, sedangkan Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Dari ibu Jongin, dan ibu Jongin membawa-bawa namanya.

Itu berarti dia harus benar-benar melepaskan Jongin, kan?

"..."

"Iya ibu iya!"

"..."

"Ya."

Jongin menutup telponnya langsung dan memejamkan matanya. Jari-jarinya mengait pada jari-jari Sehun dengan erat. Jongin menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun dan menciumnya lembut.

"Ayo kerumahku."

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau, Jongin. Aku takut."

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak usah takut. Kau bersamaku, kan?"

Sehun menunduk. "Baiklah."

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Jongin benar-benar mengira aku menunangkannya dengan orang lain hingga dia memarahiku seenaknya saja. Dasar anak menyebalkan." Kesal Sunyoung, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

Eh? Baekhyun?

Eiyy. Kalian ingat chapter lalu tentang 'hadiah' untuk Sehun dan Jongin?

Dan Baekhyun langsung bertemu dengan Sunyoung, ibu dari Jongin, untuk membicarakan hal ini. Awalnya Sunyoung menolak, karena menurutnya Jongin

masih sangat muda. Tapi mendengar nama 'Sehun', Sunyoung langsung setuju. Karena beberapa minggu lalu saat Jongin sedang tidur, Sunyoung memergokinya mengigaukan nama 'Sehun'.

"Tapi Sunyoung-ssi tidak memberi tahu Jongin kan tentang siapa yang ingin ditunangkan dengannya?"

Sunyoung menggeleng. "Kalau Jongin tahu, dirinya tak mungkin ngambek gitu. Dan tidak usah pakai embel-embel ssi . Sebentar lagi kitai juga akan menjadi keluarga."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dan senyum keduanya semakin terkembang saat ada suara mesin mobil dihalaman. Jongin sudah datang!

Senyum Baekhyun melebar saat melihat seorang perempuan masuk duluan ke dalam rumah Jongin dengan wajah yang tertunduk, lalu disusul Jongin yang sedang mengantungi kunci mobilnya kedalam kantung yang ada pada celananya.

Mata Jongin menerjap beberapa kali saat melihat dua sosok yang tak asing dimatanya duduk berhadap-hadapan dan keduanya melempar senyum pada Jongin juga Sehun.

Jadi... Maksudnya... Apa?

"Ibu? Kenapa ibu bersama Baekhyun umma?" Kata Jongin.

Sehun yang masih menunduk dengan wajah sendunya langsung terkejut dan melihat kedepan. Benar saja, mamanya duduk disofa ruang tamu Jongin.

"Baekhyun umma? Kok disini?! Jimin mana?"

Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya, memberi kode untuk Sehun duduk disebelahnya.

"Baekhyun umma kenapa disini sih? Calon tunangannya Jongin kan mau kesini. Umma nanti ganggu tau!" Bisik Sehun, mengomeli Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun malah terkekeh.

"Kamu itu calon tunangannya Jongin, tau."

"HAH?!"

Jongin serta Sunyoung langsung menoleh pada Sehun yang teriak. "Umma gak bohong?!"

"Ngapain bohong. Gak penting. Tanya aja sama Sunyoung."

Sunyoung mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut pada Sehun.

"Nah, Jongin, ini calon tunangan kamu. Namanya Park Sehun. Cantik, kan? Dijodohin sama cewek cantik bukannya

makasih malah marah-marah tadi."

Jongin menelan ludahnya, seketika ia merasa sangat berdosa telah memarahi dan membentak ibunya, Sunyoung. Ternyata ia akan ditunangkan dengan kekasihnya, Park Sehun.

"Jadi gimana jawaban kamu, Jongin?" Tanya Sunyoung.

"Kamu mau, kan, tunangan sama Sehun?"

Dengan gugup, Jongin mengangguk. "Iya bu. Jongin mau."

"Nah, kalau Sehun?"

Sehun dengan malu-malu mengangguk kecil, membuat Sunyoung dan Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia.

"Ya sudah.. Sekarang tugas kalian berdua adalah belajar dan belajar hingga tahun depan. Okay? Tahun depan kalian sudah lulus, dan saat itulah pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan. Umma akan merayu Jonghyun agar kalian direstui." Kata Sunyoung yang dibalas anggukan calon

pasangan tunangan dan pasangan kekasih. /duh bahasanya rempong dah-_-/

"Yasudah yuk, Sehun, kita pulang." Kata Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk kalem.

"Jongin, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Iya Hun. Hati-hati."

Baekhyun menggandeng tangan kiri Sehun dan berjalan keluar dari rumah keluarga Kim.

Sehun merasa tangan kanannya ditahan, danㅡ

Cup!

Ternyata Jongin yang mencium keningnya sekilas.

"Bye Hun. Sampai jumpa besok."

Sehun memerah, ia mengangguk namun sambil menunduk.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Cie anak umma sudah besar sudah cium cium gitu~" goda Baekhyun didalam mobil. Sehun hanya diam dan menahan senyumnya.

"Nanti umma kasih tau Jimin ah~"

"YAKK UMMA JANGAN KASIH TAU JIMIIIN!"

Baekhyun tertawa. Ia lalu membayangkan bagaimana lucunya Sehun dan Jongin jika sudah berumah tangga nanti.

_**to be continued**__**ㅡ**_

HII ada yg masih inget ini?

Sekuelnya feminim keluarr!

Yang belum baca feminim, baca dulu yak dan jgn lupa review.

Jangan lupa review yang ini juga^^

Big thanks for reviewers di feminim yg ga pernah kubalesin wkwkwk mwah mwah makasih without kalian aku males nged kali bikin ff baru ewww

Late update? Pasti WKWKWK .

See you on chapter one!

_With much love,_

_suyanq_

P.s: kalo suyanq bikin akun baru gimana? Tapi kalo story suyanq udah lebih dari 55 aja atau gimana yaa wkwk habis my fanfic(s) is so messy. Dan sayang kalo dihapus hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Feminim: Dad's Decission**

_**Chapter 1**_

**EXO**

**Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun**

**(with another cast)**

**Warning! Perubahan nama, **_**genderswitch**_** pula. AAAHH**

**MIANHAE! Typos, alur membosankan, humor krispi.**

_I own nothing but plot is mine_

**Happy Reading! RnR~!**

ㅡo00oㅡ

Ting nong!

Bel rumah kediaman Kim berbunyi. Nyonya Kim, aka Luna segera menuju pintu depan dan membukakan pintu untuk suaminya. Ketika dibuka, muncullah sosok suaminya, Jonghyun dengan wajah penat dan sedikit pucat. Itu cukup membuat Luna panik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku buatkan teh?"

Jonghyun tersenyum dan mengangguk tipis sesaat setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya disofa. Sembari menunggu minumannya, sesekali ia memijat kepalanya lalu kembali membuka laptopnya.

Luna menghela nafas sambil membawa secangkir teh untuk Jonghyun.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau beristirahat dulu, Jonghyun-ah." nasihat Luna yang membuat sang suami menyandarkan dirinya disenderan sofa.

"Ya kau benar. Aku benar-benar lelah."

"Ceritakan masalahmu."

Jonghyun menyesap tehnya dan meneguknya pelan, merasakan hangatnya cairan itu masuk ke kerongkongan dan menghangatkan perutnya.

"Ah aku pusing sekali memikirkannya. Yang jelas ini investasi yang besar. Gajiku akan ditambah dua kali lipat jika investasi ini berhasil."

"Oh ya? Aku cukup senang mendengar kabar tersebut. Tapi jangan kau abaikan kesehatanmu, Jonghyun.. aku khawatir."

Jonghyun mengangguk pasti. "Omong-omong, Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, bukan?"

Luna mengangguk. "Ya. Anak kita sudah berpacaran, omong-omong."

"Oh, benarkah? Jongin punya pacar?"

Luna mencubit perut Jonghyun mendengar nada bicara suaminya sarkastik, semacam mengejek dan tidak percaya.

"Siapa wanita beruntung itu?"

"Park Sehun. Kau tahu, Jongin merubah Sehun yang berandal menjadi putri cantik keluarga Park."

"Maksudmu? Sehun itu anak bengal yang Jongin ubah menjadi anak baik, begitu?"

"Ya kurang lebih sih. Ibunda Sehun tadi datang menanyakan tentang bagaimana pertunangan dilaksanakan secepatnya ya bgitu. Itung-itung kado untuk Jongin yang sudah berhasil mengubah gadis tersebut." terang Luna. Jonghyun mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Akan kupikirkan sambil aku mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya mereka."

"Jadi, kau setuju?"

Jonghyun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Luna. "Untuk kebahagiaan anak kita."

"Aku mencintaimu, Jonghyun-ah."

"Ne, nado sarang."

-o00o-

Disisi lain, Jimin masih ditemani snapback kesayangannya menjahili Sehun yang berusaha tenang sambil menyedot pelan bubble tea ditangannya.

"Cie ciee mau tunangan ntar lagi nikah!"

"Ntar Sehun gendut jelek."

"Oh Sehun ayolaah berbicara."

Sehun menghela nafasnya kesal. Setelah mengunyah bubble manis itu, Sehun memukul keras kepala berbalut snapback itu dengan remote.

"AW! NUNA SAKIT TAHU!"

"Kau menganggu pendengaranku."

"Dasar sombong. Mentang-mentang punya pacar mau dikawinin gitu tuh."

Detik berikutnya, sendal rumah Sehun sudah melayang kearah kemana Jimin berlari.

Kejarannya berhenti saat Chanyeol memanggilnya, memberi tahu kalau ponselnya berdering. Telepon dari Jongin.

Sehun sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu, ia melirik jam. Hampir tengah malam, bagaimana bisa Jongin belum tidur?

"_Sehun-ah,"_

"Ah, ye, ada apa, Jongin? Kenapa belum tidur?"

"_Hanya tidak bisa. Aku merindukanmu._" jawab sebrang sana, dan ntah mengapa dapat membuat pipi Sehun memerah. _"Kau sendiri?"_ lanjut Jongin.

"Nonton bola." jawab Sehun terkesan jutek. Kekehan terdengar dari sebrang sana.

"_Sikap boyishmu masih mendarah daging, ya?_"

"Apa maksudmu, Kim?"

"_Ahahaa tidak,"_ tawa Jongin. _"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bertemu? Aku akan sampai dirumahmu lima menit lagi. Bye."_

Tut tut tut

"J-jong?! Ish sial!"

Sehun dengan tergesa berlari kekamarnya dilantai dua, mengambil kunciran dan jaket serta mengganti celana tidur pendeknya menjadi celana jeans selutut.

Kim Jongin masih suka mengambil keputusan tanpa persetujuan orang lain.

"Sehun noonaa ada pangeranmu dibawah!"

"Ya ya." jawab Sehun setelah ia berhasil mengikat rambutnya kebelakang.

Ia turun menuju pintu utama yang rupanya Jimin dan Jongin sudah bercakap-cakap.

"Eh, noona cantik sudah datang," kata Jimin, mulai menggoda lagi. "Selamat bersenang-senang dengan pangeranmu yah!" kata Jimin sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun, sok care.

Sehun melotot. Kemudian bisikan Jimin setelahnya sukses membuat Sehun memerah. "Hati-hati. Jangan sampai kelewatan, noona-ya!"

"Dasar Park mesum!"

Jongin terkekeh akan kelakuan dua bersaudara tersebut. "Apa yang ia bisikan tadi?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepatlah, apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba datang kesini?"

Jongin membalik tubuh Sehun sehingga membelakanginya dan mendekap tubuh ramping dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu. Tangan Jongin melepas ikatan rambut Sehun dan menghirup wangi khas yang menguar dari rambut Sehun, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara helaian rambut Sehun.

Sehun yang diperlakukan seperti itu reflek memerah. Ia membiarkan Jongin memeluknya dari belakang dan sibuk menetralisir detakan jantungnya yang berdebar.

"Sehun, kau tahu?"

"Ya?"

"Semakin hari, sejalan dengan jarum jam yang terus berputar, aku semakin mencintaimu."

"Berhenti menggombal atau kau akan kutendang!"

Jongin terkekeh dan melepas pelukannya dari Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke pasar malam sekarang? Kurang lebih 25 menit lagi, kembang api akan dinyalakan."

"Hmmm,." Sehun bergumam sembari berfikir. Namun fikirannya langsung pecah ketika Jongin menggendongnya paksa dan mendudukkannya di jok motor besarnya.

"Hey! Aku belum men-," dan lagi, ucapan Sehun terpotong karena Jongin menyampirkan snapbacknya di kepala Sehun. Dan Jongin langsung menyalakan motornya setelah memberikan Sehun jaket hitamnya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa!?" omel Sehun ketika Jongin menjalankan motornya. Tangan Sehun bergerak melepas snapback dari kepalanya dan memakaikannya kembali di kepala Jongin. "Dasar diktator bodoh! Seharusnya kau memberikanku jeda untuk menjawab! Dan kau yang harusnya pakai jaket! Aku kan sudah pakai jaket, idiot!"

Jongin tertawa. "Diktator? Aku bukan diktator, sayang. Aku hanya tidak menerima penolakan. Dan masalah jaket tersebut, aku hanya mengurangi kemungkinan ada pria yang melihatmu dengan nafsu."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Memangnya kau memakai bra?"

Dan Sehun kembali memerah ketika sadar dengan kebenaran omongan Jongin. Malam-malam begini, ia malas pakai bra. Cuma buat tidur doang ini.

"Hehe kau benar. Maafkan aku." ucap Sehun sambil memakai jaket tebal pemberian Jongin. Setelahnya, Sehun memeluk erat tubuh tegap Jongin yg hanya dibalut kaus tipis berwarna merah marun.

Jongin diam-diam tersenyum akan perlakuan manis kekasihnya ini. Ia memakirkan motornya ketika sampai di pasar malam. Dengan tergesa, Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya ke bukit dekat pasar malam yang pasti sudah ramai. Karena disitu adalah spot terbaik untuk melihat indahnya kembang api.

"Tiga, dua, sa...tu!"

**Cwiit jdaarR!**

Sehun reflek menoleh keatas dan ia dapat melihat bunga api yang berwarna-warni berkejar-kejaran untuk mengindahkan langit malam. Sehun tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin.

"Tepat waktu, ya?"

Jongin mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban dan merengkuh pinggang Sehun. Kemudian, bibir tebal Jongin mendarat sempurna dikening Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehunna."

"Akupun begitu." jawab Sehun sambil menyamankan posisinya didalam dekapan Jongin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata menatap mereka tidak suka. Seorang gadis dengan rambut ombre merah mengepalkan tangannya geram.

"Akan kurebut Jongin darimu, Park Sehun!"

-o00o-

Jongin mengantar Sehun kembali kerumah setelah mereka kenyang menyemil disana. Sehun tersenyum manis pada Jongin.

"Terimakasih. Aku sangat menikmati malam ini."

"Sama-sama. Aku juga sangat menyukainya."

"Oh!" Sehun melepas jaket hitam Jongin dan memakaikannya kembali pada si pemilik. Kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

"Aku seperti benar sudah memiliki istri." gumam Jongin yang membuat Sehun membelalak.

"Uh!? Banyak omong! Cepat pulang sana!"

"Ck! Kau memang selalu seperti ini," Jongin berdecak kesal. "Tapi tak apa. Selama kau masih mencintaiku." lanjutnya lebih seperti bergumam. Dan detik selanjutnya, kepala Jongin dihadiahi jitakan Sehun.

"Cepat pulang atau kau aku tendang!"

"Uuh baiklah. Sampai jumpa~"

"Ya. Hati-hati dijalan, Kim Jonginnie~"

"Ne. Sleep well naeui princess!"

Sehun hanya memerah dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Jongin sebelum benar menutup pintu rumahnya.

Sedangkan Jongin mengulum senyumnya. "Aku tak sabar menimangmu dialtar, Sehun-a~" gumamnya lalu pulang kerumahnya.

-o00o-

"Kau gila atau bagaimana? Mana bisa seperti itu!"

"Ayah! Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya aku harus menikah dengan Jongin!"

"Soojung-ah!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Mengapa ayah sangat jahat?! Apa ayah tidak ingin membahagiakan aku?!" perempuan bernama Soojung ini mulai menitikan air matanya, dan selang berapa detik, ia telah menangis. Sedangkan sang ayah menatap panik anaknya.

"Bukan tidak ingin, sayang... Ayah hanya bingung bagaimana cara untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu itu.. Sedangkan ayah tahu kalau Jongin punya kekasih dan dalam waktu dekat ini akan ditunangkan. Sungguh permintaanmu ini sungguh tabu." jelas sang ayah sambil memijat kepalanya pusing.

Soojung menyeringai tipis namun masih dalam tangisnya.

Dasar gadis munafik.

_**to be continued**__**ㅡ**_

Whoaa!

dari sekian banyaknya fanfic yang belum selesai, Aku menyelesaikan ini duluan wkwkwk padahal banyak yg belum diupdate (bahkan sejak tahun lalu)(huhu maafkan saya).

yasudahlah. demikian, dimohon dengan sangat reviewnya demi menghargai saya yang tanggal empat un tapi tanggal satu malah ngerjain ginian :( ekwk

sampai jumpa ditanggal delapan (itu jg kalo update WKWKWK)

_with a lot of love,_

_suyanq_

p.s: btw makasih yg udh review di chpter sebelumnya. bagi yg belum baca Feminim, dibaca dulu yak Dan jangan lupa review nya :-) (suyanq haus akan review)

p.s.s: sumpah apapun Aku lagi dilanda penyakit typo (apalagi ngetiknya pake android begini) Jd kalo ada typo mohon maklumi ya

p.s.s.s: kalo setelah ff ini selesai terus Aku bikin love life anaknya KaiHun, gimana? tapi castnya Red Velvet x SMR Boys. ada yang berminat baca? wkwk


End file.
